


This is the Break in the Bend

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was easy for Pavel to forget Hank hadn’t always been around.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Break in the Bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlessskyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/gifts).



> I actually managed to keep this one short! Hallelujah! For [**skye_chan14**](http://skye_chan14.livejournal.com/)’s “Music Is My Boyfriend” meme request, which was Eurotwins and “Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don’t” by Brand New. 
> 
> Title from the Brand New song.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Hank’s voice interrupts Pavel, cutting through the still of the night. He had thought Hank was sleeping. “What was it like?”

“What was _what_ like?” Pavel rolls onto his stomach in bed and punches up his pillow.

“Winning the Cup,” Hank says.

Pavel had almost forgotten Hank wasn’t on that championship team. Hank had gone with everybody when they went to meet the president and get their picture taken with him, but his name wasn’t among the rest etched on the Cup. It was easy for Pavel to forget Hank hadn’t always been around.

“It was—” Pavel pauses, struggling to think of the right word. “It was—like being part of something special.” Pavel falters again. “It felt nice.”

Hank’s silence is ponderous.

Pavel waits before speaking. “Hank?”

“Yeah, Pavs?”

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“I want to win the Cup,” Hank says. His breath skitters across the back of Pavel’s neck. Pavel shivers back against him.

“So do I,” he says, fighting back a yawn.

“No,” Hank says, sliding a palm between Pavel’s shoulder blades. He rubs lightly. “I want to win because—I don’t know. I guess I don’t like there being something out there that you’ve done that I haven’t done too.” His breath is cool against Pavel’s skin.

Pavel isn’t sure what to make of that, so he just shrugs. “Oh,” he says, for lack of anything else.

“It’s supposed to be you and me, you know,” Hank murmurs. “Not fair that you did it first, without me. You and me, together.”

Pavel shifts onto his back and rests his hand in Hank’s hair, stroking lightly. “It will be,” he promises, opening his eyes. Hank’s eyes are clear and dark. His beard is scratchy against Pavel’s shoulder. He’s almost jealous of it, embarrassed by the pitiful wisps on his own cheeks.

Hank dips his head, pressing a kiss to Pavel’s shoulder through the cotton of his t-shirt. “Don’t like being jealous,” Hank says, nosing against Pavel’s shoulder.

Pavel smiles, letting his eyes close. He rubs Hank’s back. “It’s okay,” Pavel says. “I would be too.”

Hank rolls against Pavel and mumbles something into his chest, already half-asleep. It sounds suspiciously like _love you_.

Pavel nods against the top of Hank’s head and drapes an arm bonelessly around his waist. He closes his eyes. “I know,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
